


Strawberry Blonde

by an9e



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9e/pseuds/an9e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opens, and she holds her breath. </p><p>"Maxine," she sees Chloe's back emerge from behind the door, "I know you're here - Joyce told me so."</p><p>Her eyes grow wide, and she drops her bag. </p><p>The taller looks behind the door, "Well, well, well. Looks like I surprised you, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> (screams bc i am slowly running out of titles)
> 
> SLAMS OPEN DOOR  
> HELLO I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER FIC!!!
> 
> this one's kinda shorter than the other one's i've written bc i only wrote this in the clinic bc there wasn't any wifi.. and i didnt know i had paper to draw on so.,.. . 
> 
> if u spot any mistakes please tell me!! AND THANK U FOR ALL KUDOS AND EVERYTHING! ! ENJOY!!

__9:41 pm_ _

 

_"What's taking her so long?"_ Max had been sitting on Chloe's bed for a few hours now - two, exactly.

 

She visited the Price household unannounced, so she wasn't _entirely_ surprised to find out her best friend wasn't home. 

 

Best friend? _Girlfriend?_ Yeah, they'll get to that later. As soon as the punk comes home. 

 

Max isn't sure what to make of their.. _relationship_ right now, so she's been holding back on the snooping, and subjected herself to sitting cross legged on Chloe's bed. 

 

For the meantime, she observes the posters and graffiti on the bedroom wall. 

 

The brunette wonders if this "punk phase" just broke into her room one day, or if it gradually crept onto the walls. 

 

_"We're so different, and the same, huh,"_   an inner monologue always finds it's way into Max's thoughts. 

 

As if to ruin the said monologue, she heard the opening and closing of the door downstairs, along with Joyce's voice. 

 

And Chloe's. 

 

The photographer quickly hides behind the bedroom door, making sure she didn't leave a trace.  _"Consider this payback, scary punk ghost."_

 

She hears steps coming up the stairs. 

 

As the "thuds" get louder, the grin on her face gets bigger. 

 

The door opens, and she holds her breath. 

 

"Maxine," she sees Chloe's back emerge from behind the door, "I know you're here - Joyce told me so."

 

Her eyes grow wide, and she drops her bag. 

 

The taller looks behind the door, "Well, well, well. Looks like _I_ surprised _you_ , huh?"

 

She gives Max one of those shit-eating grins of hers, but the shorter of the two is still in shock, apparently. 

 

"Jeez, does it look _that_ bad?" Chloe laughs a bit as she runs her fingers through her own hair. 

 

Her now completely _blonde_ hair. 

 

_"Chloe,"_ she speaks after a long while, but she doesn't really know what comes after that. 

  
_"Max,"_ the taller teases, and pulls her out of her hiding spot.

 

As soon as she found herself sitting on the same spot as two minutes ago, she finally found some words to say, "Sorry," she groans at herself, "it looks great."

  
_"Good going, Max. Is that the best you can do?"_ she couldn't help but give herself a mental kick. 

 

Chloe lies down beside her, her hands folded beneath her head.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Have I ever lied to you?"

 

"I don't know, _have_ you?" 

 

Max lets herself fall on top of the blonde, "Okay, okay!" the punk gives up, she would rather not have a photographer crushing her to death.

 

"So," the brunette settles down beside her best frie- girlfriend? "what brought this on?"

 

She observes the blonde's profile, how her eyebrows and eyelashes actually match her hair this time. 

 

"I don't know, really," Chloe laughs, at her own impulsiveness, probably, "I was.. actually pretty nervous about it."

 

The room falls silent. 

 

"You're so chicken shit," Chloe turns to face her at the insult. 

 

Max notices the creases at the side of her eyes when she laughs and says "shut up."

 

It reminds her of the same Chloe, five years ago. 

 

Without thinking, she places her free hand - because when did their other hands start holding? - on the strawberry blonde hair in front of her. 

 

As she would have, five years ago. When they laugh too much, when they have too much wine for a wine-tasting session, when they tackle each other on their "pirate ship".

 

She twists the lock of hair in between her fingers, careful not to tangle them. 

 

Chloe's blue eyes follow the offending hand, and somehow end up on Max's face. She could count the freckles sprinkled on her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. 

 

"I- I'm not your pet, okay?" Max pretends she didn't notice the stutter her best friend-turned-girlfriend, _whatever_ , made. 

 

Man, what's up with her today? She can't seem to respond right away. So after who knows how long, she finally speaks.

 

"I feel like we didn't lose five years at all," 

  
_"Okay, what the fuck was that, Max!? You're not in some romantic movie!"_   she thinks she's not the only one that's sick today, because Chloe's only answering her now.

 

"Oh. Yeah, same,"

 

A pause, and then Max starts laughing. 

 

Rather uncontrollably - _someone help her_. 

 

"What?" Chloe looks down at her, as she raises herself to lean on her arm. 

 

"I say something _incredibly cheesy_ and you reply with 'oh, yeah, same.'"

 

"Hey! Not my fault you were petting me!" 

 

"Oh, _please._ You like it anyway," Max ruffles the punk's hair to prove her point. 

 

"Stop, stop!" Chloe laughs, trying to tame her hair, "why are you even in _my_ domain?"

 

"Oh, right," Max holds up her bag, "can I sleep over?" 

 

"Well, you're here anyway so,"

 

"Sweet," she ruffles the blonde hair again. 

 

It's going to be a long night for Chloe. 


End file.
